Nordland
Nortland to mroźna kraina na krańcach półwyspu Lodowego. Znajduje się w północno zachodniej części kontynentu, i oprócz wyspy Teldarosa jest najbardziej wysuniętą lodową częścią Kontynentu. Kraina ta jest praktycznie odizolowana od reszty kontynentu. Z trzech stron opływają je, kolejno od zachodu Ocean Mroźny, od północy Ocean Lodowy który łączy się na wschodzie z Morzem Łez. Tylko od południa Nortland graniczy z Górami Celejańskimi i samą Celezją. Kraina ta przez większą cześć roku pokryta jest śniegiem. Na niecałe trzy miesiące śniegi topnieją, dzięki czemu możliwa jest uprawa jakichkolwiek roślin. Brzegi mórz i oceanów tworzą ogromne klify wśród których ciężko znaleźć zejście na plaże, te nieliczne miejsca są za to bardzo niebezpieczne na szybie zmiany pogody oraz przypływy i sztormy będące niezwykle częste w tej części kontynentu. Ukształtowanie terenu jest dość zróżnicowane. Większość krainy stanowią wyżyny, pofałdowane, gdzieniegdzie górzyste. Bardziej na południu wyżyny przechodzą w wzgórza i jeszcze dalej w góry Celezjańskie. Nie ma tu wiele rzek, a te które są przez większość roku skuwa lód. Lasy im dalej na północ zanikają przeradzając się w typowo tundrową roślinność. Dwa sporych rozmiarów jeziora Vrappa oraz dalej na południowym wschodzie Ugatii, podobnie jak większość krainy skute lodem, stanowią główne źródło pożywienia w Nortlandzie. Wokół nich skupiło się większość osad oraz plemion koczowniczych. W Nortlandzie nie ma stałej stolicy, ani nic co mogło by grac tą rolę. Nie ma tu też klasycznych miast. Stolicą jest osada lub obóz plemienia z którego wywodzi się obecny Wódz Wojenny. Od ponad trzydziesty pięciu lat jest to osada Sinnagr. Nortland nie jest państwem jak każde inne na kontynencie. Nie ma tu głowy państwa, nie ma narodu stolicy i wyznaczonych władz. Nortland to związek plemion i klanów, takich samych jakimi byli przed tysiącem lat a nawet Migracji Ludów. Ich zwyczaje nic się nie zmieniły, struktura społeczeństwa nie ewoluowała. Podstawą społeczeństwa Nortlandu jest podział na plemiona. Jest ich ponad dwadzieścia, każde z nich dzieli się na dalsze części zwane klanami. W czasie Migracji Ludów dwa z plemion Nortlandzkich wymaszerowało z tej mroźnej krainy by nigdy już nie wrócić. Byli to obecni Vestlanderzy i Nortcliffczycy. Pozostałe Plemiona, które dalej dzielą się na Klany, stanowią mieszankę kulturową ze wszystkich Plemion. Nie ma wśród nich silniejszych i słabszych. Mimo różnic w liczbie populacji są sobie równe, co za tym idzie każde ma identyczne prawa. Jedno Plemię zawsze zajmuje pozycie przywódczą. To z niego wywodzi się Wódz Wojenny, będący najbliższą formą Władcy czy Króla tej mroźnej krainy. Wódz Wojenny ma pełnię władzy nad innymi plemionami, on prowadzi ich na wojnę, lub decyduje o migracji poszczególnych plemion na terytorium Nortlandu. Obecnie tą pozycje zajmuje Wódz Wojenny Sevrre z plemienia Siranów. Rządzi od ponad trzydziestu pięciu lat, i dzięki swojej posturze i ogromnej silne nosi przydomek „Góra”. Wódz Wojenny wybierany jest na dwa sposoby. Wybór pokojowy oznacza że zostaje wybrany przez Kapłanów i Kapłanki wszystkich Plemion. Najczęściej łączy się to z rytuałem i jasnowidzeniem i przepowiedniami. Wybór ten jest ostateczny, i daje nowo wybranemu Wodzowi Wojennemu i jego Plemieniu rok bezpieczeństwa. Po upływie tego roku Nowy Wódz Wojenny może być wyzwany jak każdy inny wojownik, przez innego wojownika. Zwycięzca takiego pojedynku musi zabić swojego poprzednika, tym samym stając się nowym Wodzem Wojennym. Wyzwania rzucane Wodzom Wojennym zawsze kończą się śmiercią jednego z przeciwników, nie można oszczędzić pokonanego. Dla Plemienia Pokonanego, nie zależnie czy starego Wodza Wojennego, czy uzurpatora, nie ta to najmniejszych konsekwencji. Jeśli Uzurpator nie jest z Plemienia starego Wodza, Plemię te traci swoją pozycje głównego. W przypadku Wyboru Krwi, jak nazywają tego rodzaju przejęcie władzy Nortlandzycy, uzurpator i jego Plemię dostają miesiąc bezpieczeństwa. Po tym okresie ponownie staje się wojownikiem, i można go wyzwać na kolejny pojedynek. Każde Plemię ma swojego Wodza, jednak Wódz Wojenny jest tylko jeden, i nie ma od tego wyjątków. Wodzowie poszczególnych Klanów mają podobną władzę co Wódz Wojenny, tylko w obrębie swojego Plemienia. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Wodza Wojennego, Wodzowie nie są pierwsi w swych Plemionach. Największą władze w każdym plemieniu, z wyjątkiem Wodza Wojennego, we wszystkich innych najważniejsze słowo mają Kapłani i Kapłanki. Wśród Plemion Nortlandu istnieje silny kult żywiołów, w szczególności Wody a raczej w tym wypadku Lodu, oraz Ognia. Oba te kulty mają swoich kapłanów. Pani Yune, która częściej występuje tu jako Pani Zimy, ma tutaj swoje kapłaństwo złożone z wyłącznie kobiet. W każdym Plemieniu istnieje Pięć Kapłanek Pani Zimy. Najważniejszą z nich jest najstarsza kobieta w Plemieniu. Tradycja ta jest pomijana tylko w przypadku gdy wiek kobiety odbija się na jej władzach umysłowych. W takim wypadku jej role zajmuje żona Wodza. Po za Najwyższą Kapłanką, pozostałe cztery wybierane są spośród wszystkich kobiet Plemienia, nie ważne czy zamężnych czy nie, starych czy młodych. Funkcja ta jest niezwykle ważna i uprzywilejowania trwa pięć lat. Kapłanki pełnią władzę w Plemionach w czasie pokoju. W czasie wojny, władzę w Plemionach mają Kapłani Pana Ognia, Ignitusa. Przejmują oni wtedy wszystkie obowiązki kapłanek, zajmują się wszystkimi organizacyjnymi sprawami niezbędnymi podczas wojenny. Ustalają z Wodzami strategię, o ile w ogóle jakiejś używają. Prowadzą wraz z Wodzami Wojowników do walki zagrzewając ich pieśniami do boju, rozpalając ich barbarzyński szał do stopnia wrzenia. Kapłanów Pana Ognia jest trzech w każdym z Plemion. W przeciwieństwie do kapłanek, kapłani mają swoją funkcję do końca życia - zwykle kończy się ono w ogniu bitwy. Są wybierani przez Kapłanki w czasie ich rytuałów i jasnowidzeń, poczym zabierani od rodziców i szkoleni przez innych Kapłanów. Ich nauka trwa dziesięć lat, po czym mają pełnić swoją funkcję do końca życia w swoim plemieniu. Zawsze jest to jeden Starszy Kapłan, i dwóch młodych. W przypadku śmierci Starszego w rytualnym pojedynku Starszym zostaje jeden z młodych. W czasie pokoju i w czasie wojny Kapłani odpowiadają i wykonują WYŁĄCZNIE rozkazy Wodza Wojennego. Władza kapłaństwa w Plemieniu Wodza Wojennego nie ma władzy nad nim samym. W społeczności Plemion każdy mężczyzna i kobieta, nie będący Kapłanami, muszą przejść inicjacje. Przez lata dzieciństwa są do niej przygotowywani, a w wieku piętnastu lat posyła się ich piątkami na miesiąc w lodowe odstępy. Ci którzy wrócą stają się pełnoprawnymi członkami Plemion. Poszczególne Plemiona mają swoje własne zwyczaje inicjacyjne, jednak każdy nowy członek Plemienia otrzymuje wypalony na przedramieniu znak Plemienny, oznaczający przejście inicjacji. Każdy pełno prawny członek Plemion, nie ważne wojownik czy wojowniczka, ma prawo do wyzwania na pojedynek każdego, z Wodzami i Wodzem Wojennym włącznie. Wyjątkami są Kapłanki i Kapłani, którzy stanowią oddzielną kastę, wśród której również mogą odbywać się wyzwania. Właśnie po tych znakach rozpoznaje się poszczególne Plemiona. Każde z nich dostaje od Wodza Wojennego przydział terenów na których mogą żyć przez pięć sezonów. Po nich muszą się przenieść na nowe wyznaczone. Oznacza to że wszystkie Plemiona włącznie z Wodza Wojennego, są ciągłymi nomadami. Wędrują po całym swoim terytorium zakładając tylko kresowe osady i obozy. W Nortlandzie każde Plemię ma swoje zwyczaje, tradycje i historie. Są zwykle przekazywane ustnie przez starszych Plemion młodszym. Zwyczajem dość powszechnym są Noce Pełni Księżyca. W tym czasie w większości Plemion Kapłanki Pani Zimy i starszyzna urządza ceremonie mające upamiętniać minione wydarzenia. Każde plemię w ten sposób oddaje cześć swoim zmarłym, poległym. Wśród Nortlandczyków bardzo powszechne są runy i symbole. Znane są tylko i wyłącznie im samym i tą wiedzą nie dzielą sie z żadną inną nacją. Najbardziej znanymi symbolami, są symbole Plemienne. Każde Plemię ma swój unikatowy symbol, który widnieje na sztandarach proporcach. A także na ramieniu każdego pełnoprawnego członka Plemienia. Jest on tam wypalony jako ostateczny symbol przynależności do klanu po przejściu Inicjacji. W zwyczajach Plemion Nortlandu bardzo ważnym czynnikiem jest tradycja pojedynków honorowych. Po osiągnięciu dojrzałości każdy wojownik lub wojowniczka ma prawe do wyzwania każdego wojownika i wojowniczki z każdego klanu, z wyjątkiem kapłaństwa, łącznie z wodzami i Wodzem Wojennym. Pojedynki są toczone zawsze w rytualnym kręgu obozu i osady wokół którego zbierają się członkowie Plemion każdego wieczora. Mogą być toczone na trzy sposoby. Najczęstszy do pierwszej krwi. W tej sposób unika się ofiar, kalectwa i innych obrażeń w tym też ewentualnych krwawych wendet. Drugi to pojedynek na tarcza. Każdy wojownik dostaje do swojej dyspozycji trzy tarcza. Pojedynek trwa aż do skruszenia przez jednego z wojowników tarczy przeciwnika. Potem następuje zmiana tarczy i pojedynek jest wznawiany. Wygrywa wojownik który pierwszy zrani przeciwnika tak by ten nie był zdolny do dalszej walki lub ten, który pierwszy pozbawi przeciwnika osłony z tarcz. Najczęściej jest to druga opcja z tych samych ważnych dla Plemion powodów. Trzeci ostatni sposób pojedynku, to na śmierć i życie. Zwykle jest brany pod uwagę jako ostateczność, na przykład w przypadku jakiejś formy wendety, zdrady czy innego rodzaju ciężkich oskarżeń. Kapłaństwo stara się ograniczać te pojedynki jak tylko może, wielokrotnie namawiając skłócone strony do opanowania. W jednym przypadku, konkretnie wyzwania Wodza Wojennego, pojedynek ten jest jedyną dostępną opcją i nie ma od niego odstępstw. Nortlandczycy bardzo cenią sobie honor, tradycje, ceremonie i rytuały przed bitwą. Bardzo częste jest spryskiwanie wojowników krwią zwierząt tuż przed bitwą. Prym w tego rodzaju praktykach biorą Kapłani Ognia. Wśród Plemion jedyną formą nauki jaką się praktykuje jest przekazywanie wiedzy przez starszyznę młodszemu pokoleniu. Umiejętność pisania i czytania, z wyjątkiem runów, jest kompletnie zbędna i nieprzydatna. Mija się wręcz z honorem wojownika. Jedyni którzy przechodzą jakieś nauki to Kapłani Ognia i czasami Kapłanki Pani Zimy. Wśród Plemion wyznaje się wszystkich bogów, ale w postaci żywiołów. Plemiona zdają sobie sprawę z istnienia bogów, jednak ich wierzenia są mieszanką dawnych i obecnych. Każdy z Nortlandzczyków zobowiązany jest do wyznawania Pani Zimy uznawanej za królową ich krainy, pełnej śniegu, lodu i mrozu. Nie stawiają im świątyń, zamiast tego stosują małe drewniane kapliczki w każdej osadzie, oraz totemy oznaczające miejsca gdzie kiedyś istniały obozy, a które teraz przeniosły się już gdzieś indziej. Oprócz Pani Zimy, bardzo ważna rolę pełni Ignitus w roli Pana Ognia i wojny. Jego kapłani w jego imię zagrzewają Plemiona do walki. Magia praktykowana jest jedynie w formie szamańskiej. Są to zwykle rytuały i jasnowidzenia. Kandydaci na magów nie mogą liczyć na żadną edukację i w związku z tym wszyscy, którzy dysponują jakąkolwiek mocą mistyczną to zaklinacze. Ekonomia Nortlandu opiera się na zaspokajaniu potrzeb plemion i niczym więcej. Nie prowadzą wymiany handlowej, nie produkują nic na eksport. Dieta Nortlandzyków opiera się na rybach z dwóch jezior Nortlandzkich, niedużych połowach w opływających tą krainę morzach i oceanach. Oprócz tego łowy na zwierzynę w lasach skąd mają skóry, tłuszcz i mięso. W ciągu nielicznych dni bez śniegu uprawia się warzywa i ziela wytrzymujące niskie temperatury. Hodowla bydła jest raczej rzadka, ale czasami można spotkać zwierzęta hodowlane. Nortland, jako odizolowana kraina z dostępem jedynie do granic Celezji, nie ma praktycznie żadnych kontaktów z innymi państwami. Celezjanie zgodnie ze swoim ustrojem ignorują barbarzyńców z północy. Dawne Plemiona Nortlandu, Vestland i Nortcliff są zajęte sobą. Nortland w teorii jest członkiem koalicji Capelli, w praktyce jednak zapewnie nie mają nawet o tym pojęcia. Jedynym państwem jakie próbowało ich podbić i podporządkować sobie był Perion i Cesarstwo Torrath. Zawsze ostatecznie źle się to dla nich kończyło, ujarzmienie barbarzyńców z północy nigdy nie było i nie będzie proste. W dawnych czasach Nortlandczycy czasami wybierali się na wyprawy łupieżcze na południe do Celezji, lub swoimi długimi łodziami na inne tereny wokół Morza Łez. Obecnie jest to raczej rzadsze, trzymają się swoich granic. Kategoria:Nacje Kategoria:Świat Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Magia Kategoria:Sfery Kategoria:Zmiany w Mechanice Kategoria:Systemy Autorskie